An Odd Apocalypse
by GoldenLoftwing
Summary: Dipper didn't think things could get any more insane on the second day of Weirdmageden. He thought wrong, as a group of puffballs show up with a single mission:Protect the 'Multiverse' from getting destroyed by Bill's plans. But what can a bunch of kids and a group of puffballs do? Much more that originally thought. (T from my paranoia.)
1. Prologue

"You do realize this plan was doomed from the start, no?" Bubua pointed out from where she sat in her chair. The pink puffball sitting across from her rolled his sapphire eyes.

"Relax, Bubua-poy. Kirby-poy's got this all under control. Besides, Sutara-poy's here to help as well!" The child pointed out, waving a paw. The trio had been 'summoned', as it could be called, by some outstanding amount of…craziness, yes, craziness.

The light blue female puffball let out a whine. "Kaabii, you ALWAYS say that! And I'm certain that I speak for all of us when we know how dangerous this is gonna be! Why'd you bring me along?" She added, her large feathered wings twitching. Her tail of bubbles swished slightly as she stood up on the chair. "I HATE missions, Kaabii! You KNOW that!" She insisted in her usual squeaky voice, frowning.

Bubua wasn't allowed to say anything else as somebody else walked into the dimly lit room-the lime green puffball known as Stellar. "Relax, the both of you, poyo. I'm not about to let either of you be hurt, poyo. If what I've heard is correct, poyo, it should be a simple check in mission, poyo." She stated, waving her paws in the air, rocking on her orange feet as the yellow star mark on her forehead and tip of her cat tail flashed. "Would I ever lie to you and Hoshi-poy?"

The Bubble Poyoan shook her head. "No…" She had to admit, Stellar was really good with coming up with plans. To boot, she even was normally right. She wouldn't admit to the other ALWAYS being right, because there was always a first time for everything. 'Like gigantic evil rock-shaped demons with banana swords', Bubua remembered saying that once. She said a lot of weird things, but she was pretty certain that it could happen-any of the crazy things she said could happen.

Stellar gave a nod of her head. "Good. Now, we should be at the planet soon, poyo. Ya'll should get some sleep, poyo-I'll watch the system's and make sure nothing goes wrong with them, poyo." Stellar insisted, offering the worrisome light blue puffball a smile. "Don't worry, Bubua-poy."

"I'm not worried. I'm PETRIFIED." The girl replied, frowning. Kirby looked at the both of them, shrugged, before walking out of the room on his red feet, sapphire eyes glowing. "You KNOW I'm scared of everything and everyone!" She paused for a few moments to let out a gasp. "WHAT IF THIS IS THE PLACE THE EVIL ROCK SHAPED DEMONS WITH BANANA SWORDS COME FROM?!" She screeched, covering her head with her paws and hugging herself with her wings.

She heard Stellar give a sigh, looking up when she felt the other resting a paw on her wing. "Calm down, Bubua-poy. Nothing's gonna hurt you. If they do, poyo, I'll introduce them to my Star Cane, poyo." Bubua couldn't help but smile afterwords. "Now come on. I'll watch the systems, poyo-you need to sleep. I highly doubt you'll be sleeping a lot once we get there, poyo, so you need to go ahead and sleep as much as ya can, poyo."

Bubua let out a sigh. "Your right-as usual. I'm goin', I'm goin'." Bubua insisted, walking out of the 'living room' as the Poyoans had dubbed it, walking down a hallway to her room. With a sigh she flopped on her bed.

She deeply hoped she wouldn't regret letting Kirby drag her along.

 **(Skip)**

It was the second day of Weirdmageden. It was still as crazy as it had been the first day, or perhaps even more. Dipper's mind was still a whirlwind as he continued running. He wasn't sure if the Goblin monster and that walking set of Teeth were still after him, but he wasn't about to take any chances.

He debated on heading back to the Shack to rest, although he had his doubts if going back there was even a possibility. Perhaps the monsters Bill had created had already gone and destroyed it? But there was always the slim chance it was still standing-after all, they had the Unicorn Hair, and if it could keep Bill out, he was fairly certain it could keep other monsters out as well.

Either way he'd still be moving, and if he went back, there would possibly be a chance of getting food and supplies. With a sigh as his mind was made up, he turned and made his way through the some-what familiar forests. Nothing was familiar anymore.

Or that's what the male twin had thought until he saw the Shack, still in fairly good condition. There was still remains of the other things that had happened to it over the summer, but it didn't matter. The point was the place was still there, and it was shelter, and he could finally just stop _running_.

After he came inside, he let out a sigh of relief. Everything was in it's place, like it had been before all of this had started-before Ford's offer of being his apprentice, before Mabel ran out crying, before they had left to try to stop Bill, before Ford had been frozen in gold…he gave a shake of his head as he walked into the kitchen. He'd been running for two days-no doubt he'd be slightly hungry.

Dipper slowly opened the door, mildly surprised that everything was still there. Well, if nothing else was moved, he'd figured that at least someone had taken the food in an attempt to save themselves. Or maybe if anyone came along they figured the place had already been looted.

That gave him an idea. Didn't Ford have a supply of weapons down-stairs? Perhaps there was food there, too. There wasn't that much food in the fridge-about enough to last him a few days…if he rationed correctly. He was starving, so he wouldn't put it past himself at the moment to slightly over-eat.

But if there was weapons down-stairs, he could possibly use them to his defense. He could go out there and try to help the people that were also trying to survive-and find Mabel, he added quickly. He was still worried. Where had she gone? After all, Bill had obviously gotten to her first-that was evident by everything going on right now. But that didn't mean she was gone. He wasn't about to let himself accept it if it were true, anyways.

He glanced out the nearest window from where he had originally been pacing in the living room. Heh, he hadn't even realized he'd been doing it. The sky was red as usual-wait, what was that? It looked like a small silver disk, but it shot overhead. Needless to say, Dipper was curious over what it was. It came from the sky above the Fearamid-as it was apparently called-so it couldn't be something that Bill made. It also came from an area away from the Rift, so it wasn't from the Dream Demon's home, either. Against his better judgement, the twin bolted downstairs. Thankfully he found a gun that would probably take him a while to figure out, but there would be plenty of time to figure out how to use it. Maybe they were aliens. Maybe they were like the Time Police-except they regulated insanity or something. Thank goodness if it was a mix of the former and latter, he thought as he bolted back upstairs and bolting out the front door. Maybe he could get some help in this craziness.

He sure hoped he wouldn't regret chasing the ship through the forest.


	2. Chapter 1

Kirby was the first one off the ship. He slowly walked down the grey cat-walk, sapphire eyes darting about excitedly. He would've bolted off had everything not seemed so…insane. The sky was red, there was a huge 'X' in the sky, and he could hear thousands of random creatures screaming.

If anything set off his internal 'turn and run away' alarms, this was one of them. Bubua slowly followed him, carrying her single weapon-her silver colored wand. "Okay, remember-we stick together, poyo." Stellar insisted as she followed the two. "No matter what happens, poyo. If we stick together, we'll be safe, poyo. Kirby and I can protect Bubua, poyo, the charm remains intact, and we don't die, poyo. It's a win-win-win, poyo."

The pink puffball glanced behind him. "Kirby-poy doesn't plan on running off, poyo." He insisted with a nod of his head. "We always stick together, poyo. Isn't that the common sense your always enforce…enforcing on us all, poyo." He added, tilting his head slightly as he hopped onto the grass, smiling afterwords. "At least the grass is normal, yi, poyo?"

Stellar nodded her head as the trio looked around. "Yea. But I'm pretty sure, poyo, by what the ship said about this planet, poyo, that this isn't supposed to be right, poyo. The sky should be blue. That X shouldn't be there. Lastly-" She cut herself off, hazel eyes narrowing. "Everyone hush."

"Why?" Bubua asked in the most quiet voice she could manage-heck, it didn't even sound like she spoke.

The lime green girl glanced at her, before a bush rustled. All three of them turned to face the bush, purple blue and hazel eyes narrowing. "Hello?" Kirby called out cautiously, a small frown on his face. "Whoever's out there come out, poyo! We're not gonna hurt ya, poyo!" He insisted, before pausing. "Unless you caused all this madness, poyo. _Then_ Kirby-poy and his pals are gonna have to kill ya, poyo."

The trio didn't expect for a small boy to walk out. Well, they knew it was a boy, seeing as the hair was short and all. After all, the Cappies weren't very different than what were called 'humans' here. He had an odd looking gun in his hand, but he quickly set it down. "Your here to stop the Weirdmageden?" He asked, walking a few steps forward.

Stellar nodded. "Of course! We're the newly named Team 678.90.86 of the PopStarian Defense Force!" Kirby stared at her wide eyed for a few moments.

"What the heck is a poyoing 'PopStarian Defense Force' poyo?" He asked, tilting his head. Stellar whipped around and glared at him, her tail twitching. "Oh…oh…Kirby-poy means yea! We are…whatever that is, yiyi!" He chirped, sweat-dropping from the remaining glare the lime green puff was giving him.

The boy stared for a few moments, frowning. "So, where are you from? The Nightmare Realm? Wherever the portal leads to?" He asked, taking a few steps closer. Kirby was a bit cautious over this, but decided to not show it.

"Oh! That Kirby-poy knows! That Kirby-poy knows!" He chirped, hopping up and down excitedly. "We're all from the distant planet of PopStar, poyo, but we came here to fix the weirdness issue, poyo!"

Bubua rolled her purple eyes. "Sutara already said that." She reminded, causing the pinky to frown and put his head in his paws. "But he is right. We're from really, REALLY far away, so if we've managed to pick it up, it's interfering with our own planet." She added, rocking on her purple feet. "Kaabii, you… _did_ mention people had started having weird dreams. Think it has anything to do with the Star Rod?"

Stellar nodded for the other. "Of course, poyo. Everything that happens to us had to deal with our mythical weapons, poyo." She replied, before turning towards the kid. "What's your name, poyo?" She asked, offering the other a smile.

The boy slowly nodded. "D…Dipper P-Pines…" He replied, before letting out a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad that someones finally going to be helping us fix this problem! It's been two days of this craziness, and I haven't seen my Grunckle Stan or my twin sister Mabel."

Kirby glanced over at the lime green puffball, who was shifting her wings about in a rather angry fashion. "Kirby-poy wouldn't like being separated from the other Kirbens, poyo." He offered, before something flew over the tree-line. It looked like a flying eye-ball, but it had wings attached to it's sides.

"Hench-bat! Get down!" Dipper shouted, bolting into a nearby bush. Stellar simply stared with a smirk, while Kirby pulled out a silver-bladed sword, jumping up with a shrill. The hench-bat had originally ignored the puffballs, but upon the other jumping up, it tried to petrify him in stone.

But it was, of course, too late for the bat-hybrid. Kirby swung the blade right through the middle, it cracking open and covering the pinky with a green ooze. "Ew, poyo poyo." Kirby mumbled, shaking himself quickly to get the chunky liquid off.

"DON'T GET THAT STUFF NEAR ME IT MIGHT BE DEADLY IT'LL KILL US ALL!" Bubua shrieked, turning and bolting behind the ship.

Dipper watched the blue puffball run off before coming back out of the bush. "Is she…is that normal?" He couldn't help but ask as Stellar let out a sigh and Kirby put the sword up…wherever he'd gotten it from. From his own point of view, he guessed they just went into a pocket dimension. He wasn't completely wrong, though.

Stellar slowly gave a shrug of her paws, wings twitching. "Somewhat. It's nor normal for all of us, poyo, but for Bubua-poy, it's pretty normal." She replied, before turning to Dipper. "Well, perhaps our first mission here could be to find your sister, poyo. Kirby can come with you-I'll look from above…and Bubua…BUBUA!" She shouted, turning to where the other was still hiding and shrieking from behind the ship. "Bubua, you stay here in the ship, poyo. Got it!"

"Crystal!" Bubua replied, before bolting around the ship back to it's entrance and running inside. "Turn the cloaking on, right."

"Yi!" Kirby shouted after her, before walking over to Dipper with a smile. "Looks like we're gonna be adventurin' together, poyo!" He chirped excitedly as Stellar took off. The ship suddenly vanished into thin air, causing the boy's eyes to widen.

He didn't say anything over his confusion, though. "Yep. Alright. Let's go look through the town."

Dipper needlessly didn't expect for Kirby to start jumping up and down. "Alright! Let's go! Let's go! Time for the new adventure! Poyo! Poyo!" With the pinky chattering excitedly behind him, the duo set off back to the town. Sure, he was weirded out by how friendly those aliens had been, but they were probably his best shot of finding his Grunckle and sibling.

One made hasty decisions in odd situations.


	3. Chapter 2

The trek back to the town was done in mostly silence. Sure, there were other people running about screaming as Bill's hench-bats froze them and carried them off, but at least Dipper had a puffball with a sword to keep him safe along with a gun. Occasionally the pink puffball would begin humming, but a 'shush!' from Diper usually silenced him.

After passing by a building, Dipper heard a television faintly. "…We are day three in this strange cataclysmic event, which some are calling "Weirdmageddon," or the "Oddpocalypse." Weather today calls for black clouds, blood rain and frequent showers of Eyeball Bats turning people into stone. I'm Shandra Jimenez, and I ate a rat for dinner."

He couldn't help but let out a gasp. Third day. He'd managed to survive three days of this insanity. He glanced over his shoulder, ducking under a garbage bag for cover as a Hench-Bat passed by over head. After doing so, he turned and ran, another bat flying his way. Kirby had apparently bolted over the first one judging by the high pitched shrieks, so the twin jumped over a fence, letting out a sigh afterwords. He pulled out the walkie talkie he'd used to talk to Mabel, frowning. "Mabel, it's me. So far I have eluded capture but I haven't been able to find you or Stan anywhere. I don't know if you can hear me, but wherever you are, whatever happens, I'm going to find you." He insisted with a small nod of his head.

Kirby jumped over the fence and stared at him for a few moments. "Poy?" He gestured behind where Dipper had been facing to a mall.

"The mall! Maybe they're hiding in there!" He shouted excitedly, scrambling to his feet. A large head getting dragged by an arm passed by. As soon as it did, the duo bolted across the road. Unfortunately for them, the doors weren't open, and they slammed face-first into the glass. "Oh no!"

Dipper didn't think it could have gotten any worse until he heard the monster turning to face them. "Hey. Hey you. Hey, I wanna talk to you. I wanna talk to you about going inside my mouth. I- I think you wanna get in here." The monster then began to inch towards them. "Hey, you, hey! I'm talkin' to you, man! You don't have to make a big deal outta this! Hello! HELLO!"

Kirby wasn't about to waste time, pulling his sword out again and slicing a small hole in the glass. The two jumped through just as the monster slammed his hand into the glass, shattering it. "Why are you just ignoring me?" He asked, reaching inside the door. "That's seriously rude to just IGNORE someone like this."

Needless to say, the two quickly bolted deeper inside the mall. Kirby skipped about happily while Dipper looked around. "Stan! Mabel!" It was then he noticed a light flicker on, revealing a plate of nacho's on a table. "Huh, maybe at least I can get something to eat. The last nachos on Earth." The twin walked over, grabbing the plate.

Suddenly, he was pulled up into a net. "Ah! HELP! The nachos tricked me!" He shouted, thrashing in the net, proceeding to get the food all over his blue jacket.

It was then Wendy popped out from a nearby plant. "Dipper?" She asked in a confused voice, staring at him in confusion.

Kirby was meanwhile still looking about the restaurant. He faintly heard talking, but decided to ignore it. The place looked abandoned. But, in the back room of a nearly closed off room, was a fridge. Now, Kirby didn't know what it was exactly, but after opening it, squealed out in delight. Food! He absolutely loved food! The pinky inhaled it all, before turning and walking back the way he came.

"…we shouldn't stay out in the open for too long. Let me show you my hideout-woah!" When Kirby made his appearance to the red-head, she immediately turned her crossbow to him,

Dipper was quick to push her arm away, narrowly missing the puffball. "Poyo!" He cried, bolting forward and hiding behind Dipper. He was rather childish, after all. Hiding seemed natural in this situation.

The twin frowned as the red-head pointed her bow at where the pinky was visible behind Dipper. "Don't shoot him! He's an alien and he's here with his friends to help us!" He insisted, waving his hands quickly in the air. "His names Kirby, and he's helped rescue me countless times from Bill's bats." He added, smiling slightly as Wendy lowered her gun.

"Whoops. Sorry about that, Dipper. Hey, you can come on out little dude-it's all cool now." Thankfully the alien listened, walking out infront and staring at her. The thing was cute looking, ignoring the green guts from the Hench-Bats all over him. He was mainly a pink ball, but he had huge sapphire eyes. Two lines of blush were on the outside of his eyes and mouth on either side of his face, and he stood on oval shaped feet. "Sorry about nearly shooting you with a crossbow. We're cool, right?" She asked, offering her free hand to the puffball-the other hand holding the bat and crossbow.

Kirby nodded, standing on his tip-toes to rest his nubby paw in the other's hand. "Poyo!" He chirped excitedly. New friends were the best, after all. "We're cool, poyo! Hundred percent, poyo!"

Wendy slowly gave a nod of her head, before turning back to Dipper, who was slightly smirking over the situation. "Like I said, We shouldn't stay out in the open for too long. Let's go on ahead out to my hideout."

The male twin nodded, and the threesome-well, four including Toby Determined who followed a few yards behind-followed the red head.

 **(Skip)**

Bubua sat alone in the ship. It was as dimly lit as always, and that was at the light sources on at hundred percent. With a sigh, she dangled her purple oval feet over the edge of her bed. It was soft, and she really wanted to fall back asleep, but she didn't want to. She had to go make sure the cloaking was still on and nothing was outside.

With a yawn, she walked out of her room and down the silver-metal hallway. She ran a paw along the wall as she walked, a wing brushing up against the metal as a result. Why couldn't any of the other Poyoans come along? Heck, even Kirby's little brother Shadow would've been great company! Sadly, she was stuck here until the others came back.

She walked past the entrance, a bit surprised when she heard a knock. Since there weren't any camera's on the outside of the ship-or any windows for that matter-she figured it was Stellar and Kirby, already back from their mission.

Of course she opened the door, near immediately screeching when she came to face with a green monster with black and yellow eyes and a walking set of teeth. "Woah! Sorry there, lady! We're just here to ask you a couple questions!" The set of teeth insisted.

But it was a bit too late, as Bubua had pulled a sword out of thin air, shrieking and attacking the green monster. "I KNEW IT I KNEW IT THE BANANA WAR SHIPS ARE COMING I KNEEW IT!"

The set of Teeth couldn't help but laugh. "8-Ball, I think she's ran into a weirdness bubble or something…whatever she is. We should take her to Bill-see if he likes her."

The green monster nodded, grabbing Bubua gently by the wings. "Calm down, please." He asked the still screeching female.

"GONNA KILL US ALL WITH THE LASER EYES AND THE GUNS AND THE LADDERS AND AHHHHH-" She was cut off as she promptly fainted, the sword dropping out of her grip and hitting the ground with a clang. It was then the door shut behind her, closing with a click. The ship was visible, yes, but afterwords it turned invisible again.

8-Ball gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Lets get moving. Bill isn't gonna like it when we come back empty-mouthed, I guess." He growled, walking back towards the direction of the Fearamid.

Teeth shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, whatever! We got this thing instead!" He insisted, following after his friend. He couldn't help but 'stare' at the light blue puffball.

It took much restraint to not try to rip one of those wings off. Oh well. He'd probably get to later since he was pretty sure Bill wouldn't like this thing interfering with his plans. Or it was a result of a weirdness wave. Yet again, the ship wouldn't have made much sense.

Whatever. Thinking too hard wasn't Teeth's thing, so with a sigh, he ran a bit faster to keep up with 8-Ball.


	4. Chapter 3

After a few minutes of walking, the group of five arrived at a store known as 'Edgy on Purpose'. It mad the pink puffball cringe inwardly. What was with the paint? He thought only he, his siblings and a pal of theirs named Piento could paint things!

Well, they didn't really abide by their laws here, Kirby noted as he followed the others inside. He apparently missed the first bit of the conversation as he watched Toby leave the room. He really didn't trust the odd looking Pale-Face, as he'd elected to call them. "…We were playing Truth or Dare in the cemetery when it happened. The eyeballs froze Nate, Lee, Tambry, and Thompson." She had paused to rub her face with an odd green paper. She stared at Kirby for a few moments, before handing it to him. "Here. Use this to clean that green crud off of you."

Kirby nodded, taking the thing and looking it over. It looked weird. Well, everything from this world looked rather weird to him. He went ahead and started cleaning himself off, listening in while he quietly hummed to himself. Ugh, how did some get on the bottom side of his _foot_? That was going to be a pain to get later. "Robbie almost got away but had to pause to take a selfie. What about you?" Wendy asked, turning her gaze from the alien to Dipper.

He let out a sigh. "I was in a fight with Mabel when it happened. Uncle Ford asked me to be his apprentice once the summer was over. But that would mean I wouldn't go back home. It would mean growing up without Mabel."

Wendy's eyes widened slightly. Kirby glanced over at the two kids, rubbing the paper over his eye. It was soaked with the green stuff now. At least he'd gotten a majority of it off. That was probably good. "Oh, _dude._ " Wendy replied, leaning forward slightly.

Dipper slowly nodded his head, face darkening slightly. "Mabel didn't take it well and she ran off into the forest. She couldn't even look me in the eye…" He trailed off as sadness laced his voice. Kirby turned and glanced at the other, before chirping and hopping up into the kid's lap.

"Poyo poyo…" He chirped, patting the other on the head before hopping back down to the ground.

Wendy couldn't help but smile slightly. "Come on. Let's get some fresh air. Toby, you watch the camp." She turned around, her eyes widening along with Dipper and Kirby's as they saw what the other had done.

He was dressed in a bunch of outrageous looking clothes. "Don't call me "Toby" anymore. Call me Bodacious T!" He insisted with a small nod of his head.

" _How'd he get the arrow out of his shoulder?_ " Kirby couldn't help but ask himself mentally. The others apparently didn't question it, though.

"Nobody's gonna call you that." Wendy replied, before turning and ushering the small boy outside. Oh, no. He wasn't getting left behind with this crazy being. With a chirp, he turned and bolted after the two, red feet squeaking slightly against the ground.

 **(Skip** )

She didn't even understand what was going on anymore. First off was when she spotted the large octopus being walking around obliterating everything. That set off her internal alarms rather quickly. Well, everything was setting them off right now. The large floating ear, the huge 'X' in the sky..it was killing her head.

Stellar landed in a seemingly normal part of the woods, having to walk a few steps forward to wear the momentum off. The trees looked a bit like feet, but otherwise everything seemed rather alright. She let out a light yawn. Perhaps throwing some more responsibility on herself as she was tired out from watching the control panels all day. She hopped up into a tree to glance around, wrapping her tail around the branch for balance.

It wasn't a few minutes later that she heard screaming. She was always tuned in to screams such as that, so she let herself fall of the branch. Stellar hit the ground with a thud, before quickly turning and bolting down the dirt pathway. "Hold on! I'm coming!" She shouted, before running into a purple clothed blonde-haired girl.

The two rolled on the ground for a bit, Stellar managing to land on top. "Gah! What are you?!" The girl screeched, throwing the lime green puffball off.

With a swift angling of her wings, Stellar managed to land on the ground, frowning. "Alien from another planet, poyo. I'm here to help you." She insisted, offering the other smile. "Names Stellar. You are..poy..?" She trailed off, walking closer and helping the girl up to her feet.

"Pacifica Northwest." She replied, staring at the being with wide eyes. The alien was a mainly a bright green puffball. She had huge hazel colored eyes, orange blush on her face along with her oval shaped feet, and large feathery wings that were dragging against the ground. A cat tail swished behind her, a yellow star on the tip as another were on her forehead. "So your here to help us stop this madness?" She asked, starting to walk off.

Stellar took that as a note to follow the girl. "Yi. Yes. We are. Me and my pals. We're Poyoans from the far away Planet PopStar, poyo." She added, jumping a few feet forward to keep up with the others steadily growing pace. "What exactly happened?" She then asked, turning her gaze to the girl.

She let out a sigh. "We'd been taking a walk through town when it happened. A triangle suddenly appeared along with an 'X' in the sky…he made my dad look hideous…" She couldn't help but shiver over the remark.

Stellar really didn't understand what a 'dad' was, but she figured it was something to do with family. "I'm sure we'll be able to fix it all up later, poyo. Or perhaps everything'll fix itself, poyo."

Pacifica let out a small laugh, turning her ice-blue gaze to the Poyoan. It reminded the puffball so much of their pal Arisu-always acting high and mighty. "I highly doubt we're going to be able to fix this. Have you seen what-what's his name again? Bill, yea, Bill-have you seen what he's done!?" Despite the yelling, the alien didn't even flinch away.

"Have you forgotten who your talking to, poyo. Me and my friends'll fix this, poyo, don't worry, Pacifica-poy." Stellar insisted, offering the other a smile and a paw.

The blonde-haired girl stared for a few moments, before taking the puffball's hand. "You'd better not be wrong." Pacifica warned, casting the alien a joke-like glare. "Otherwise something bad might happen.

Stellar scoffed over that, raising a paw to her mouth. "Ah. Hate to break it to ya, but I'm hardly ever wrong." She replied, tail swishing as the duo walked along the forest pathway.


	5. Chapter 4

"The end of the world. Man, those death metal album covers got it shockingly right."

Kirby had absolutely no idea what a 'metal album cover' was, but he decided to go along with is and nod as he sat down next to Dipper. Sure, he may have said that everything was cool with Wendy but…he felt cautious. Ever since the incident with the Halcandran Magolor and the evil Jester, Marx, he was a bit wary of friends.

The outside world from that high up…though… Kirby swore it was worse than any of the apocalyptic events his home had seen, and that was saying something considering that once it had been entirely wrapped up in vines and a full scale robot invasion which were both stopped by him, a pink puffball toddler of all things!

"You know, I used to think I could get out of anything, but this? The journals are destroyed, Ford is captured, and I can't find my family anywhere. Bill said it himself:there's no room for heroes out here. We lost." Dipper muttered, hopping off the box he and Wendy had been sitting on and pacing away to look at a giant pyramid floating high in the sky next to the large 'X'. Kirby darted his sapphire gaze over to the twelve year old, frowning softly.

A journal? Weren't those…those things that recording information? According to Stellar, this planet in particular was one of unusual normality! How could something be so exciting that the loss of it meant the end of the world?! He let out a soft coo as he mused over the facts, sapphire eyes narrowing.

Wendy glanced at the small pink puffball at the sound, handing him a soda before she stood up and walked over to Dipper, giving him one as well while keeping one to herself. Kirby looked over the pink can, frowning. Why pink? Was that supposed to be a joke about his gender?! Oh, if he weren't here to help these people…

"Look, dude, it's not over yet. You've beaten Bill twice before. Why is this time any different?"

"'Cause then I had Mabel." Dipper replied.

Wendy turned to the other and moved her hands onto his shoulders. "Then you need to get Mabel back. Look, this summer, i've seen some amazing things, but nothing as amazing as you and your sister. i don't know if it's dumb luck or yin and yang, or whatever, but when you two work together, there's like nothing you two can't accomplish. You just need to make up, team up, and save the universe."

Kirby let out a loud snort, making Wendy shoot a glare at the puffball. He couldn't help himself, though. The thought of two young people taking out what he had heard to be called an unstoppable demon was laughable, but then he stopped.

 _He_ was a young toddler beating up evil beings every seven weeks. _He_ was practically as unlikely to have defeated Zero, Zero Two, Nightmare, or even Necrodeous! Who was he to talk. The pink puffball lowered his gaze to his red feet, whimpering softly.

"But how will I ever find her?" Dipper asked, looking about. Kirby flinched as the ground shook and a roar vibrated through the air.

"Take a look over there, poyo. Huge bubble, poyo." Kirby offered, frowning as he realized how silent he had been. Ugh. Silence. His number one enemy other than evil beings of soul eating darkness…that and mice stealing his food all the time. A monster had just eaten a billboard that had been blocking it from view the entire time.

Sure, it had only happened once, but still.

"The shooting star from Mabel's sweater!" Dipper exclaimed, turning when the Popstarian had spoke, pointing at the bubble to bring it to Wendy's attention. "She's in there, I know it."

Wendy blinked a few times before slightly tilting her head. "Whoa, is that like twin ESP?" She asked, slowly shifting forward.

Dipper shook his head and moved his hands about. "No, we don't have that, but we do have this thing where our allergies totally act up at the same time." He paused to let out a sneeze. "Mabel needs us. But how are we gonna get out there without being caught?" He asked, adjusting his battered hat.

Kirby let out a low growl as Wendy began to talk to Dipper, leading him away. He crossed his paws and rocked on his feet. "Oh, we could take a WarpStar and be there if five seconds, poyo, but no, nobody listens to Kirby-poy." He muttered, eyes flashing with energy before he raced after the two humans.

 **(SKIP!)**

Bubua awoke to chanting and then the loud sounds of someone being eaten. Groaning, she rubbed her eyes and rolled up to sit, wincing at all the loud, techno music blaring. Dear Nova, did she accidentally hit Positive's mixtape when she fell asleep?

The Bubble Poyoan struggled to remember what happened, but let out a panicked scream when she noticed what was infront of her.

 _Demons DEMONS EVERYWHERE!_ Bubua mentally screamed, backing up against a pillar, fluffing her wings up in terror.

"HAHAHAHA! GO NUTS, GUYS! WHEN WE'RE DONE PARTYING, I UNVEIL PHASE 2."

Bubua's dragged out yowl was cut off by a loud knock at the door. Was there a door? Bubua found herself turning invisible and hiding behind a pillar, barely peaking out. She was near the entrance as a loud voice boomed. "Open up! This is the police! Time Police!"

The Bubble Poyoan had heard of the Time Police before. They apparently never came to the Poyoans side of the universe, but were rather prevalent around the side her and the other two with her had been.

 _Stellar and Kirby…oh boy..they are gonna be so mad when they find me…_ Bubua whimpered to herself as all the demons in the room turned to face the yellow floating triangle with a single eye, skinny black limbs, and a top hat. He emitted a bright yellow aura that made her sensitive eyes hurt. "JUST PLAY IT COOL! DITCH THE TIME PUNCH! LET ME DO THE TALKING!" The triangle shouted.

Was he in charge? Bubua guessed so, but yelped in alarm as she barely had time to duck behind a pillar as a wall was blown in. There stood a row of bipeds in high-tech army, along with a VERY LARGE floating chubby human in the center. In the mix of the crowd, though, was a human with a bit of hair on his head, goggles, and a white-grey jacket. She couldn't help but stare at him for a moment.

She practically begged for her invisibility to not give out from her terror. "Bill Cipher. You are in violation of the rules of space-time, and possessing the body of a time officer." One of the high-tech wearing humans spoke.

Then would be when the lower tech one spoke. Bubua flinched at the scratchiness of his tone, pulling her wings close to herself. "My body is a temple! How dare you!" He shouted, pointing a finger at the triangle."

"Hear this, Cipher." Oh, and the large one had a deep voice. To be expected, Bubua would say to herself as she inched further behind the pillar.

The triangle rolled his single eye, glaring in disgust at the large being, who of which made a projection of the universe. Bubua flinched as she easily recognized her section of the universe. "If your rip in this dimension continues, it could destroy the very fabric of existence." The hologram then exposed. "Surrender now, or face my tantrum."

 _THIS IDIOT IS GOING TO KILL EVERYTHING THAT EVER EXISTED BECAUSE HE WANTS TO THROW A PARTY?!_

"OH NO, A TANTRUM.." The triangle said, almost sarcastically. Bill Cipher, she managed to catch the name. Very odd name, to a Poyoan. Too simple. "WHATEVER WILL I DO ABOUT THAT- **HOW ABOUT THIS?!** _ **BOOM!**_ " As the triangle finished speaking, he shot a laser out of his hand that killed all of those present.

All except for the normally clothed person, who snuck behind the pole Bubua was hiding behind. She slowly returned to visibility, whimpering loudly. "Please don't kill me…" She murmured.

The human glanced at her. Did he know she wasn't with the other demons, nor that she wasn't one?

She faintly heard someone mention something about the death of the large human thing before Blendin grabbed hold of the blue puffball. "Ah, man, this has gone from bad to worse! I gotta get out a time dodge…"

Even if she had only been awake for less than a minute, she felt herself passing out. Whether it being from fear or from traveling through time, she didn't know nor care.

* * *

 **Hey, look, I finally updated something.**

 **I had the first half written for a very long time, but couldn't _quite_ figure out how to write 'Bubua's Segment' here. After a bit I got it done, and so here it is.**

 **And it only took me like, seven months or so to do it~!**


End file.
